HALLOWEEN THE RETURN OF MICHEL MYERS
by Yugi's-SuperMoon268
Summary: he is back more blood on my hands and we have to make it right. the fate of domino city is in my hands.


HALLOWEEN  
  
MICHAL MYERS  
  
RETURENS.  
  
Serena tuskino's  
  
story.  
  
SERENA:YEP HE'S BACK OUT TO GET ME AND  
  
YUGI. JOEY,RYOU HERMIONE,RINI AND FIONA. MORE   
  
BLOOD ON MY HANDS. BUT UNEXPETENTLY  
  
YAMI AND DARKLADY COME WITH US.ALSO  
  
THAT TOTAL B**** KATHY SANCHAS.  
  
and my future daughter superminimoon.  
  
WILL SILVERMASK AND SAILORSUPERMOON  
  
TRUMPH OVER EVIL ONCE AGAIN?  
  
DISCLAMER:I DONT OWN YGO SAILORMOON  
  
ZOIDS,OR HARRYPOTTER..OR HALLOWEEN  
  
BUT I WISH I DID. Oh and one last thing  
  
please dont flame me ^_^ ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Yugi: SERENA!!!! SERENA!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!  
  
Serena: what?!? What is it im like five feet away from you!  
  
Yugi:in two more days till your fave holiday! the witching season!  
  
Serena:yugi!!! You want to go out even after  
  
Happened last year?!?!?!  
  
Rini:yeah are you really nuts?!?!  
  
Serena:yep he is just a little bag of nuts  
  
But after what happen we---------  
  
*JUST THEN OUR YOUNG HEROINE HAD A VISON*  
  
Yugi: what?! What did you just see?  
  
Serena: I saw blood and heads rolling.  
  
Rini:that's not a good sign. Is it!  
  
Serena: that's it come Halloween nightIm going back to that b******* house  
  
Im not going to live my live my life in constant-  
  
AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*clenches her head*  
  
*WOW SERENA'S HAVEING ALOT OF VISONS TODAY*  
  
Yugi:Serena! What did you see now  
  
Serena: a blood covered knife and. And  
  
People dieing.  
  
*NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL*  
  
Joey: well only one more day till death day.  
  
Rini:joey honey we are not going to die!  
  
Joey:oh yeah what about all those visions she has been having?  
  
Hermione:serena why on earth do you plan on going back  
  
Their?  
  
Serena: to avenge tristain mai and tea! Duh.  
  
voice: then if bunny is going im going.  
  
Fiona: how did I know. Kathy sanmoron.  
  
Katherine: shut it commoner.   
  
Serena: the name is Serena. don't you start any shit with me.  
  
Katherine: are you actually that stupid?  
  
Serena: not stupid just crazy.im doing it for the loss of myfriends.  
  
Katherine: you are so stupid.  
  
Serena: oh that's it.*jumps and attacks  
  
Katherine*  
  
Kathy:*starts fighting with Serena*  
  
yugi:girls, ladies STOP IT!!!!!!!  
  
Serena: I wouldn't call Kathy here  
  
a lady! she aint a lady. SHE IS A B**** NOTHING BUT A TOTAL B****!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Kathy leaves)  
  
Fiona: good riddance! Serena are you ok?  
  
Serena: im fine as long as Michel kills her and sends her straight to hell!  
  
ryou: sister! calm down!  
  
rini: ryou how the hell can she calm down!  
  
*later that night*  
  
yugi:tommrow is Halloween. Serena  
  
aren't you scared?  
  
Serena: yes and no!  
  
rina:serena,yugi can I come with you? I haven't been training all week and besides I have nothing  
  
to do tomorrow night. also im too old fortrick or treating!  
  
yugi: but you wont get candy.  
  
rina:oh that's ok my teacher she gave us a pillow case full of candy every day this  
  
week! so I'll have enough candy till spring!cuz tomorrow she is going to give us garbage bags  
  
full of candy!  
  
Serena: that's awesome. well yugi should she come?  
  
yugi:yes she hasn't hung out with us for ever!  
  
Serena:ok rina you can come  
  
Rina: awesome! Wait till I tell mokuba  
  
Yugi:serena are you sure rina should come?  
  
Serena: well yugi you know rina always wants  
  
To be the best super sailor!  
  
Yugi: well I guess you're right.  
  
Yami:well im coming with you two as well.  
  
Darklady:so am I im not letting you guys go alone!  
  
Yugi:ok you guys. Serena what do you think?  
  
Serena: ok you's two you can come as well.  
  
Tomorrow night we enter the dreaded house of  
  
Michel Myers!!!!!!!  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
~*^*CHAPTER TWO~*^*  
  
(hallo's-eve morning before school )  
  
yugi:serena are you sure about tonight?  
  
Serena: yes! I am! he is not getting away from me!yugi during the funeral   
  
I saw him across the room!  
  
yugi: well one of my main questions is that is Fiona coming?  
  
Serena: she said she would. but she hasn't been doing too good the past year. man she has been sooooo depressed  
  
over her loss of tristan.  
  
yugi:but wont she get really upset once she gets visions when she is near the house?  
  
I mean she is a ancient zoidian!   
  
serena:hmmmmm I know the final four she had to face the toughest desion  
  
of her life but thank god she didn't go though with it!  
  
*at school*  
  
kathy:im being a princess. I don't understand  
  
why you bunny and that superminimoon  
  
want to be dress up as something barbaric.  
  
yugi: keep it up Kathy Serena isn't always going  
  
to be their when you scream if you see something gross.  
  
Fiona: Kathy why don't you do constructive for a change  
  
like SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE!!!!!!!!!  
  
joey:ohhh Kathy got dised *whispers to rini* I think Kathy is  
  
worse than kaiba!  
  
rini:*whispers to Joey* I'll have to agree with you sweet heart.  
  
Kathy: I heard that.  
  
Joey: oh then I just heard you fart just now.  
  
P. F****** U.  
  
ryou:joey is asking for it!  
  
hermione:ohhhhhhh most defently!  
  
***** (IN THE HALL WAYS AT THE LOCKRS)  
  
Kathy: why you dress up as sailorsupermoon every year is way beyond me mouse ears.  
  
Serena:*gritting her teeth*because Kathy it is my job  
  
to protect earth from evil even if ist people that i dont like.*opens locker and   
  
buckets of blood come falling out and spilling all over her uniform*.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
teacher: Serena what happened? are you ok?  
  
serena:im fine. I should be ok.  
  
(yugi and co come running up)  
  
yugi:serena are you ok? what happened? did someone try to hurt you?  
  
teacher:mr.moto did you try to pull a prankon miss.tuskino?because if this was...  
  
joey:sensai sensei yugi didn't do it! we even herded Serena.on the other side of the school.   
  
hermione:in other words their is a floor full of witnesses.  
  
rini: I bet Kathy did it!* points at Kathy*  
  
teacher: miss.tuskino no use of accusing people now.  
  
I'll get the janitor Serena you and your   
  
friends can go home early. you guys have a wonderful Halloween.  
  
*****(6:30 yugi and Serena's house)  
  
Joey: Serena we just want you  
  
to know if any thing happens will  
  
always be with you.  
  
rini: sister are you nervous about tonight?  
  
Serena: yes. as matter of fact you guys   
  
I have never been so scared.  
  
yugi:its ok Serena we feel the same*stroking  
  
Serena's dirty blond locks*  
  
ryou:i guess what where trying to say  
  
is even though we might be gone we really  
  
aren't.  
  
hermione:and just remember you are very   
  
important to us.  
  
Fiona: and we'll be with you till the end.  
  
Serena: thank you guys sooooo much.  
  
but now we have to transform.  
  
ETERNAL SUPERMOON CRYSTAL MAKE UP!!!!!!!!  
  
rini:right!ETERENAL MINI MOON CRYSTAL  
  
MAKE UP!!!!!!!  
  
Fiona: let's rocket to venus.SUPERVENUS CRYSTAL POWER!!!!!  
  
hermione:time to orbit. SUPERSATERN CRYSTAL POWER!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: wow! minimoon! why am I dressed in gold?  
  
yugi:well Joey I guess we are destend to be brother in laws.  
  
ryou: I got a new costume too! with stars on it.  
  
so I must be nightstarmask!  
  
(rina bursts in as superminimoon)  
  
rina:ok who started transforming and didn't tell me?!?!?  
  
***(yugi-silvermask,joey-goldenmask,serena-supermoon,ryou-nightstarmask,rini-minimoon,  
  
fiona-supervenus, hermione-supersatern,and little rina-superminimoon)  
  
grampa:YOU GUYS THE BITCH IS HERE!!!  
  
supermoon:O_O*blocking superminimoon's ears* HEYY WE GOT 12 YEAR OLDS IN HERE!!!!!!!  
  
*yami and darklady appears*  
  
yami:WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? IM TRING TO SLEEP!!  
  
darklady:you guys what are you doing.  
  
(Kathy waltzes in Kathy is suppose to be a sexy princess but yet  
  
I don't find anything sexy about the slut)  
  
Kathy: she is to face Michel Myers again. are you two look alikes  
  
going too?*pointing at yami and darklady*  
  
yami+dl:yes!  
  
yami:we are immortal so we wont get killed.  
  
dl:and you're the slut that supermoon told me about.*grits her teeth* one sarcastic remark I'll rip your tongue out  
  
rap it around your neck so tight you wont breath.  
  
Kathy: ok ok touchy!  
  
~*^~CHAPTER THREE~^*~  
  
supermoon:ok I brought the weapons again just incase.  
  
Kathy: you did the same thing last  
  
Year and yet people still died.  
  
minimoon :oh will you just shut up.  
  
supermoon: as I was saying boys silver swords.  
  
Girls I brought your eternal javelins.  
  
~*^1 hour later^*~  
  
silver mask:supermoon were is golden mask?  
  
*just then we herd Joey yelling from the alley*  
  
Minimoon:JOEY NOOOOOO *runs into the alley*  
  
Michel:*starts coming after minimoon*  
  
Supermoon:*jumps in front of minimoon trying to protecting  
  
Her* so you wanna dance .  
  
Michel: *motions for supermoon to come forth*  
  
Supermoon:ok then LETS DANCE B*******!!!!!! *stabs  
  
Her eternal javelin into his heart and pulls it back out*  
  
Superminimoon:GO SAILORSUPERMOON!!!!!!!  
  
Michel: *falls down unconscious*  
  
goldenmask: minimoon…. Come… here.  
  
Minimoon:joey… no *tears fall from her eyes*  
  
DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!!!!!  
  
Goldenmask:minimoon im not going to make it!  
  
Minimoon:no..no don't talk like that. You are going to make  
  
It you just became a super sailor. Im not going to let you die.  
  
goldenmask: will you…always….be mine little rini?  
  
Minimoon:I'll always will be.  
  
goldenmask: I love you rini… sailorminimoon. *smiles and then passes on*   
  
Minimoon:*starts crying hysterically and starts yelling and punching Michel's  
  
Unconscious body* YOU B****** YOU F******* SON OF A B****!!!!!!!!  
  
I'LL GET RID OF Y-YOU!!!!!  
  
Supervenus: its ok minimoon I lost tristan last year. *hugs minimoon*  
  
Supersatern :you guys we might wanna start running.because he is re-gaining  
  
Consciousness.   
  
Dl (darklady): oh no. what are we going to do?  
  
Kathy:AHHHHHHHH SUPER MOON DO SOME THING DON'T  
  
JUST STAND THEIR.  
  
*every one starts running like bloody murder but super mini moon gets grabbed*  
  
silvermask: *cuts Michel with his sword* DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON OUR DAUGHTER.  
  
Superminimoon: *runs to supermoon and Kathy and starts crying* YUGI GET BACK HERE!!!!!!  
  
star mask: SILVER COME ON!  
  
*every one runs till they turn a corner*  
  
Supermoon: *starts saying a spell* star light star bright I now give my friends  
  
The gift of flight! you guys fly on top of the roof.  
  
*everyone except Kathy flies on to the roof*  
  
Kathy: SUPERMOON YOU DITZ YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!!!!!!!  
  
Supermoon: whoops when I said friends that must of excluded  
  
Kathy! *jumps off the roof*  
  
silver mask: SUPERMOON YOU CANT TAKE HIM ON YOUR SELF.  
  
Starmask: silver let the girl work.  
  
Michel: *tries to approach Kathy but supermoon jumps in front of him*  
  
Supermoon: you just cant get enough of my javelin cant you!?!?  
  
*stars stabbing him in areas she shouldn't*  
  
*everyone jumps down from the roof and starts running but Kathy  
  
Gets lost*  
  
Supersatern:you guys I think we lost Kathy!  
  
Superminimoon:*crying hysterically* supermoon what if something bad Happened to Kathy?  
  
Yami: maybe we should take the little one home?  
  
Supermoon: no he'll find her their you know how fast he is.  
  
As far as we know if we leave superminimoon home alone  
  
Her and grandpa will both be in danger.  
  
DL: but supermoon if you die would me and yami be in any  
  
Danger?  
  
Supermoon:I have no clue what so ever to tell you the truth!  
  
*suddenly they here screaming yes it was the slut that got   
  
Killed //supermoon:yes! O_O_O_O Oh sorry.//*  
  
silvermask: that was Kathy!!!!!!!  
  
Supermoon: when did you figure that out? It was in my authoress' note!  
  
Michel: *turns the corner dragging golden masks' and Kathy's body down   
  
The street.  
  
Superminimoon: AHHHHHH-EH-EH-EH (crying hysterically just so ya know)  
  
Yami: *walks in front of the girls yugi and ryou* MIND CRUSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Michel: *pauses for a second then just starts walking again*  
  
Supervenus: SAILORSUPERMOON!!!!!! GET THOSE BODIES.  
  
*stairs at Michel for a second* HEYY YOU F******* B******  
  
COME HERE AND LETS REALLY FIGHT!!!!!!! YOUR GOING  
  
TO PAY FOR SENDING TRISTAIN TO H***!!!!!!!!!  
  
*starts fighting with Michel*  
  
Supermoon: O_O_O_O_O_O that was unexpected.   
  
Minimoon: *grabs supervenus* supervenus get over it  
  
He's gone now he wont come back just cuz you got  
  
Your revenge!  
  
Michel:*unconscious again*  
  
Silvermask:great job sailor super Venus! Im impressed!  
  
Darklady:that's it we are getting the police! Superminimoon is NOT safe out here!  
  
*cruiser comes by and rolls down the window*  
  
Copper#1: isn't a little late for you's kids to be out?  
  
Copper#2: hey g don't go questioning those kids so quick  
  
Look two bodies and a pool of blood! Hey wait a second  
  
It is those famous and lovely super sailors!  
  
Supermoon:wait wait wait wait! hold the moon for a sec you mean there are only two bodies?????  
  
Copper#1: yeah look behind you!  
  
Supermoon:oh no he was right here a second ago.  
  
Copper#1:oh no I know what this is about.  
  
J put out an all points bulletin Michel Myers is back  
  
Isn't he?!?  
  
Minimoon: yes he is he just killed my boyfriend.  
  
supermoon: i just put into these capsules.* hands them to the cop*  
  
Copper#2:ok can we meet you people back at the station  
  
So we can plan out a search?  
  
Supermoon: no. no search just get reinforcements tell them to keep their Mouths shut and their eyes open. We don't want to start a big commotion. In other words he'll be at every house if we search for him. Which would Make things worse.  
  
Copper#1:she has a point their!  
  
Copper#2:ok but we need to get the little one here to safety.  
  
Supervenus: we'll all go with superminimoon. Right guys?  
  
Dl: well we have no choice!   
  
Supermoon:so we all agree. We need a meeting place so we can get togetherAnd plan a secret security around the city. That way none of the citizens suspect A thing.   
  
Supersatern: we shall meet you people and the reinforcements at the station.  
  
star mask :that means any ex-cops except ones that have been shot in the leg.   
  
Supermoon:and any one else you two know. This is going to be one hell of a Battle.  
  
~^*CHAPTER FOUR*^~  
  
(the cops are telling the recruits what's going on)  
  
Guy#1: so that bastard is back.  
  
Guy#2:it's a good thing you got us before we went to bed!(prepars the gun so its ready to shoot.  
  
Woman: now Phillip you be careful!  
  
Guy#2: dont worry hun everything will be fine!  
  
(the uh… well lets just call them hill-Billy's because of the Way the act start shouting)  
  
Copper#2:now calm down. now sailorsupermoon and The super sailors are going to be here any minute.  
  
***  
  
Supervenus:so supermoon we are taking your car and we aren't taking your motorcycle Because?  
  
Supermoon: because its faster and safer!   
  
Michel:*comes out from behind the bushes of central park*  
  
Supermoon:*drives the car around Michel causing it to screech* EAT MY  
  
DUST F******* B******!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami+silver+star mask: *gives him the salute if you's know  
  
What I mean* KISS OUR A*****!!!!!!!!!   
  
Superminimoon: silver mask you really want to get us into trouble  
  
don't you?!?!?  
  
Dl:don't they always get us into trouble?  
  
Supervenus: no that would be sailorsupermoon.  
  
Supersatern:* HERE IS THE STATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Supermoon: supersatern you don't have to scream!!!!  
  
Guy#1: heyy officer the super sailors have arrived!  
  
Copper#2: heyy sailorsupermoon and friends.  
  
Guy#2:we have to get you girls someplace safe. You Girls need a break.  
  
Supermoon:get in the truck superminimoon.  
  
Superminimoon: but sailorsupermoon where are you going?  
  
Supermoon:well me and the girls are going with you. The boys are going to help the reinforcements.  
  
As a matter of fact. Yami get the extra star phones.  
  
Yami:got em.  
  
Supermoon: one for you silver. And one for you Night star mask. Also one for you yami. Now if any  
  
One gets killed call the other teams. Got it?  
  
Now you five you are with yami. He is the one with the dark navy blue jeans.  
  
You five you shall be with silver mask. He is the one dressed entirely in silver.  
  
And you five shall go with my brother night star mask. He is the one with  
  
White hair. And you five come with me and the girls.  
  
(Serena: I know im breaking rules here but Michel is in the  
  
Back of the truck when the other people get in. if you   
  
Have no idea what im talking about rent Halloween 4  
  
and watch it.)  
  
**** 2hours later****  
  
Supervenus: uh sailor super moon….  
  
Supermoon: yes sailor super Venus.  
  
Supervenus: why is the truck so silent.  
  
truck driver: eh mabey they are trying to keep an eye out.  
  
superminimoon: oh no he killed a part of our team!  
  
(the window on the truck drivers side shatters can you guess who it is?)  
  
Michel: *kills the truck driver*   
  
(the truck is moving uncontrollably)  
  
Superminimoon: AHHHHH SUPER MOON MAKE HIM GO AWAY!OH GOD HELP US  
  
*start crying hysterically Again*   
  
Supermoon:*grabs a knife out of nowhere and starts stabbing his hands*  
  
GET THE H*** AWAY FROM US!!!!! *gains control of the truck and pushes the  
  
Dead truck driver out of the truck*  
  
Michel: *lets go of the truck and slams his face on the hard concreat  
  
Road*  
  
Dl: SAILOR SUPER MOON!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!?  
  
Supermoon: *backs the truck up sooooo hard she is causing it to screech*  
  
*yami, silver,and night star arrive they get out of their trucks*  
  
Silvermask: what is sailorsupermoon about to do?!?!?!  
  
SAILORSUPERMOON DON'T DO IT?!?!?  
  
Yami: HAS SHE GONE OFF THE DEEP END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
star mask: she's going to run him over!  
  
Silvermask: yeah she HAS gone off the deep end!  
  
Supermoon: girls hold on to superminimoon!  
  
Minimoon:right!  
  
supervenus+supersatern: SAILORSUPERMOON ARE YOU INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Supermoon:*gritting her teeth* come on get up I dare you GET UP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Michel: *gets up on his feet*  
  
Supermoon:ok so you want more? DIE YOU F****** B******!  
  
TASTE MY FURY!!!!!!!! *pushes the pedal so hard that she almost  
  
Puts her foot through the floor and she went so fast she knock him  
  
Out!*  
  
*the girls get out of truck*  
  
Yami:supermoon you must be incredibly nuts!  
  
Supermoon:nah I just have a need to do crazy things!  
  
Superminimoon: YUGI!!!!!! *runs to yugi crying softly and throws   
  
Her arms around him* I was so scared not cuz of mom's  
  
Driving but of all the blood!  
  
Yugi:*hugs superminimoon back* its ok everything Is going to be fine!  
  
Michel:*gets up again*  
  
(now this is the part when everyone starts shooting and he is half way under  
  
Ground)  
  
Silver mask: *shooting arrows at him* DIE B****** DIE!!!!!!  
  
Yami:YEEEE-HAA *using a gun shooting at him* EAT MY  
  
LEAD F*****!!!!!!!  
  
***5 minutes later***  
  
(supermoon is talking to every one that helped get rid of michel  
  
While superminimoon walks up to his body)  
  
Superminimoon:*talking to the lifeless corpes* so this is what you make of  
  
Your life! One big killing spree! You know this might sound insane. But  
  
I actualy feel sorry for you!  
  
Supermoon:superminimoon! Get away from their and lets go home!  
  
Superminimoon: you could have had a better life michel myers.  
  
*walks back up to supermoon*  
  
*at home*  
  
Serena: *tucking rina into bed and went to her own room and looks in her   
  
Merrior and sees michel picks up a knife the knife she used to make mikey to let go  
  
of the truck window threw in to the Reflection causing the merrior to crack!*  
  
Yugi:*comes into the room* serena are you going to be ok?  
  
Serena: this fight is far from over wait till next year you'll see.  
  
*starts crying* he will not get to rina I swear he wont!  
  
Yugi+serena: *take one more look a the knife *  
  
(the knife was completely covered in blood)  
  
Serena:*really starts crying*  
  
Yugi:*huging serena * it's ok serena it's all over. Halloween is over.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Serena: well why rina went up to him in the end is way beyond me!  
  
Yugi: mabey she wanted to turn his life around.  
  
Serena:how can she do that he is dead!?!  
  
Yugi:you never know he could come back from the dead once again!  
  
Serena: well that's enough for now. Until next time im sailorsupermoon  
  
AKA yugi's_supermoon268.  
  
Yugi: and im serena's_silver mask. (not actual member) 


End file.
